What if Edward Cullen came to Homestead Middle
by SnoopyCullen
Summary: What if Edward Cullen got stuck in my Middle School in the wold of Twilight! EEEEEP! Warning:More than 10 Vampires and mild language! Enjoyz!
1. My first day & Where the Hell is Alice?

**Disclaimer: I don't own... Twilight, Homestead Middle, Genesis Gifted program, I-pods, dell computer, yada yada yada, poo! **

Oh crap, my first day of middle school, not even High School, Middle School!! I don't even know how the hell I got talked in to this! Bella isn't even here; she's in high school with the others. Damn Jasper he's the one that got me in this mess. Look on the bright side, Edward; at least that retarded brother of yours got you in the gifted program.

Okay, I'm in Mr.Strongson's homeroom with twenty-two other _'7th'_ graders, perfect.  
"Hey, you must be... Edward...Cullen. Nice to meet you!"  
"Yea thanks. Um... Strongson... where do I sit?"  
"Any where. I would just avoid the dorks in the back corner if I were you.unless you want to." "Ummm... O-kay."

I walked to the isolated seat in the room right next to the two groups of girls. It was kind of hard trying to sit by yourself when the tables are grouped. Also I saw all these kids that have been together since first and second grade, and some friends tried to sit together; but were separated due to their fear of me. Suddenly "Five to a table, guys.Krystina, make like a cow and move. Jay, Larry, Jesse, Shannon, no i-pods, psps, or game boys. Cough them up!"

As Krystina got up to move to my table I read her thoughts. "Stupid old fart! Bet he doesn't even now how to spell my name. Great now I have to sit with the hottest guy in school, no in Homestead! God, I soo hope he doesn't think I'm weird."  
I did not know she would have so much rage towards one teacher. I wonder how she is with her other teachers. She pulled out the chair next to me so she could keep talking to her friends, then she pulled her hair into two perfect pigtails. Way too perfect to be human.

" I think it would be a good idea to be nice to this dude. As if anyone was nice to me my first day." She extended her hand " Hi, my name is Krystina Sarantas.It's nice to meet you!" She smiled a sincere smile I responded with the crooked smile Bella loves. "Hey, My name is Edward Cullen. It's...uh...cool to meet you." Just as we were loosening our grip... "Roll Call! Guys say 'yo!', girls say 'go'

Lorenzo Amos  
Jack Barnett  
Heather Bell  
Larry Bricks  
Shawn Bryant  
Jenny Clark  
Edward Cullen  
Alice Cullen  
Jesse Demore  
Elisa Figueroa  
Makayla Figueroa  
Debbi Jones  
Catherine Josephs  
Dustin Morales  
Belinda Nieves  
Justin Randall  
Sydney Ranger  
Carol Rios  
Krystina Sarantas  
Lea Smith  
Daniela Stacy  
Shanon Stupors  
Katrina Vegas  
Jay Wichem  
"One out okay. Edward tell your sister to bring a note in tomorrow to get excused" I just nodded, so I don't look like a fool. Now where the hell is Alice, She's supposed to be here!

Just as the bell rang Krystina, Belinda, and Catherine came my way, not knowing they were in mortal danger. " Hi. Edward I just wanted to introduce you to some of my friends, Belinda and Catherine." They both shook my hand,and just as they were pulling Krystina to their first period class she turned her head. " Edward, don't be nervous to call me Kriss, Krystina is too serious... hahaha...ookay.See ya" I nodded in response. Today I'm not ready to deal with this High School wanna-be shit, I've been there more than once I should know how it is.


	2. My Skool Schedule

My Schedule is very hectic. I have five out of six classes with 'Kriss'. It's very interesting that we have similar schedules. Of course I'm not so sure if she even is _human. _I saw her at lunch today and she did _not_ eat at all. So here's my schedule...

1- Gym - Coach Phillips - Building 12  
2- Math - Mr.Hopps - Building 4  
3- Band - Ms.Rodriguez- Building 14  
4- Science - Mrs.Pass - Building 2  
5- Reading - Ms.Castles - Building 1  
6- Civics - Mr.Stongson - Building 3

The day went by pretty quickly, considering the fact that I knew _everything_ in here. Even the damn posters, I knew who had drawn what. When the bell rang my cold dead heart screamed for Bella! I waited for Jasper. I waited and waited. I called Bella but she never picked up. The little fucker never came. Finally what seemed like ages passed when I saw Bella's new Midnight Blue Mitsubishi Eclipse race down the streets.

Thinking Jasper was driving I spoke in a harsh tone "Where the hell have you been, Jasper?!" then I heard a voice I wasn't expecting. "It's not Jasper,Babe, It's Bella."

"Oh, Bella you are my life boat! You just saved my from a) looking like a fool, b) hearing the words 'bitch, nigga, and dawg' for a billioth time and c) watching a replay of some perv's saturday night. I love you even more for saving me from that hell of a middle school! But what the bloody hell happened to Jasper and Alice!?"

"Um... well Jasper sent me a message by accident, telling you that he was going to be late and that you should have walked home" "And what happened to the message?" "The teacher got mad and saw me and took my cellphone before I could forward the text message. But don't worry Jasper had that sucker last and got my cellphone back."

We quickly approached our well hidden 'historical' home in record time when I got home I saw Jasper on the lawn holding Bella's cellphone and waving it aroud as to saying "I did it! I snatched it up and that old baboon didn't even see me!" My fists balled up in pure anger. I let out a deep roaring growl and jumped to attack Jasper.

Suddenly out of nowhere the pixie of my 'sister' jumped out and started to attack me. Then Bella jumped into the fight trying to defend me and shield me from our 'sister'. "Bella get out of here! Owwww! " Alice bit me! "YOU LITTLE BIT--! AHHHHH!" Jasper sucker punched and bit me. That pissed Bella off...Big time! "Come on, Alice! As if that little baby cry husband of yours will do anything, except kiss up!" Alice and Bella got into full on fight mode. Thank the sweet lord I taught Bella how to fight!

By the time it was 4 a.m, Alice and Bella just stopped fighting and called a truce. mean while Jasper and I were still at it, bitting, clawing, and name calling. About half an hour later we both stopped. Both our wives came running towards up. Bella was dry sobbing and calling my name, while Alice immediately dragged Jasper inside.

By the time we finished talking about what happened Jasper and I were about to get into another fight, when Alice and Bella stopped us telling us that we should find another way to finish resolving this 'small' conflict...

"THE WII!"

After about ten rounds of WII Boxing we called it quits. I had won six of ten rounds. As I was getting ready for school I had noticed a couple of wounds that still stung. Bella had to help me put on a shirt because Alice's bite still burned!

-- **XXX -- XXX --**

**A/N : New Character comin up, and a secret I can't tell... Oh just so you know the character 'Krystina Sarantas' is partially modeled after my-self!! **


	3. New Vampire in town

I took my car to school today, completely against Rosalie's orders to 'stay on the down-low'. I asked Alice why she didn't go to school yesterday. " Well I have my reasons, which I would like to keep personal. _Okay fine snerd if you must know I was shopping. I'm not like Bella okay. I wanted to look good for school. But by the looks of it a raccoon and a wild grizzly bear dressed up like Britney Spears looks good compared to some of the girls here!" _I snickered at the comparison she made, because it was true. Alice and I were probably the best dressed here. As I silently pulled in to the teachers parking lot and walked carefully to class as if I walked to school this morning.

As we walked into our bright homeroom from the gray-skied outside a new student was sitting at the table I occupied yesterday. Alice danced right over to her " Hi,I'm Alice! I'm sorry but your sitting in my seat." "Oh I'm so sorry! I Layla DeLuna, nice to meet you guys." she shook our hands and moved to sit across us. Soon enough Kriss came claiming the same seat she was in yesterday. She was looking a little like Alice, both had the dark, short, spikey pulled back into something, gray sweaters, dark colored tote bag, dark polo like shirts, jeans, and gloves? I leaned towards Alice "Why do you have gloves?" "Gloves? I didn't bring my gloves, did I?" I just shrugged and sat trying to listen to the steady heart beats that flowed as one. _Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. _I listened closely out of twenty-five bodies I only heard twenty-one heart beats that means that there are two other vampires here with us.

Alice walked with me to Mrs. Pass' class. "So you only heard twenty-one regular beats?" I nodded once "That's completely bizarre." Mrs. pass was assigning seats to everyone. The horrible part is that I was stuck with the rudest, gayest kid in our class ... Shanon Stupor. He is the most annoying person in the school according to the sympathy of some kids. We got paired up to be partners for the first lab coming up next week. All we did in that stupid class was sit and do 'two column notes'. It was retarded! The freaking teacher didn't even care if kids were spewing answers out like puke! The class went by slowly. I was among the first to finish. Thank god, I was saved by the bell. How cliché is that?

Ms. Castles class had the first lunch of the day. We walked to lunch, the vice-principal, Mr. Dawns, forced us to wait at the tables we sat at. I naturally sat with Alice, but today Krystina joined us, then so did Layla. It seemed they knew about us because Kriss' thoughts were racing about how she should word this, and if this was the right time to ask or tell. Finally she piped up "Do you guys believe in vampires?" Alice was panicked her mind was frantic _'Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen, did you tell them anything? Oh my Gawd! We have to move again because you opened you big mou-' _I pinched her knee to tell her to listen. I nodded.

"Okay. Do you believe that in this cafeteria there are two vampires?" I shook my head with a smile. "Four" I corrected. "What?" three surprised, soprano voices questioned. "We can talk about this later, I'm not going to take the risk of having someone listen in on our little secret." Krystina looked up from her bitten apple "We can do this at my house. I live alone anyways so there won't _be _any risk at all." She jotted down her information and we all agreed on a time. "Okay Layla you can come to my house after school so we can catch a movie and do our Pass homework.

We threw away our lunches and headed back to class separately to avoid any suspicion. Krystina told me about my last teacher and why she _doesn't _takegym "When they do the mile run it's outside. I'm not going to expose myself to get a good grade! I'd honestly rather run inside in circles a hundred times!"


	4. Dead Heart to Heart aka Chalenge Day

**A/N: I Luv you guys that reviewed. I spent so much time reviewing myself I forget to add the note asking you what I can do to better the story! Thanks. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight BLAH, BLAH, B.L.A.H BLAH !!**

Alice and I waited after school about five minutes before getting in my car and driving away. Funny thing was Krystina was parked right next to us. We agreed to meet at the Sarantas home at one-thirty in the morning. She let me bring Bella over, and she was dying to go, Jasper was allowed to come too.

We got to her house... er ... trailer thing. She stood outside. Her arms were crossed and she was her back against a tree. Out of nowhere a fifteen year-old looking boy stepped out of a a.t.v. walked over to Kriss and pecked her on the cheek. "Nick, not now we have _people_ over." We walked over she was dressed for trouble, she jumped off her _porch_ and walked straight to Bella and Jasper and gave them a huge hug "Wow! So I'm not alone after all!" I think if she could cry her cheeks wold have been completely stained with tears.

We approached the trailer thing and she spoke with amusement in her voice "Hold on. That's not my house. If you guys want we could talk there but it's full of... distractions. Here take the A.T.V. I'll run." In a second she was out of sight Bella and Alice took the A.T.V. Jasper and I ran.

We ran about three maybe four miles into whole bunch of trees, not as much as forks but still alot, until we saw this beautiful old fashioned dark turquoise house with a jet black out line, sort of reminded me of our eyes. We stopped abruptly when we had seen Layla sitting in a hammock with Kriss.

Alice laughed to herself then asked "Nice Cover, but what do people say when they see you exit the forest?" She smiled and looked up "They think I'm getting my car." Alice was shocked by how creative she was then shrugged. "So we are here to talk about out vampireness, right?" Bella's eyebrow shot up inquisitively. "Exactly. Let's start. So who's going to volunteer?" No one said anything everyone turned to stone.

"Today in the cafeteria there were four vampires, but in Homestead there are ten. That I know of." I said "Ten? Is your coven that large? this new coven only has two well soon to be three." Bella looked _confuzzled_ "Soon to be?" Krystina looked shy "Yea, you see my boyfriend, Nick, is still _human_ and he has terminal cancer and I agreed to change him so we can be soul mates for eternity. Is it that bad?" Bella shook her head "No, sweetie. It's fine as long as he's dying. If he is still healthy than it's a little selfish."

"Yea, I know but, he is dying. We went to the hospital together and the doctors confirmed that there was no saving him unless there was a risk. So we decided to change him." I nodded "Okay so who changed you? Alice, Jasper, and I were changed by Carlise, and Bella was changed by me." She got a faraway look "The worst vampire coven I know of" as she spoke her voice broke "James changed me while he wanted to _kill me_. Instead I fled and he took my family instead. As far as I know Nick is the only one I still remember and is alive.but he's _dying_." She flew outside and Bella followed trying to comfort her.

They both returned fifteen minutes later laughing? "What happened?" I asked still stunned she came back laughing.

After that everyone got serious. We talked about our situation with Victoria's Coven and Army. The dissussion Carried on until Layla pointed out that it was time to go to school, we got back to the trailer thing and said our good nights and inside jokes. Layla, Kriss, and Nick all walked in to the well-sized trailer.

We headed home "Whoa, I never knew one vampire can go through so much pain" Bella commented.


	5. OMFG Alice's Vision!

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer! Sadly my mind is not that gifted... :'(**

Bella was right. I have never seen a vampire in soo much pain, I mean thats probably the saddest story I have ever heard, other than when I left Bella a number of years ago. I shudder at the thought.

At school I got a nasty look from Shawn, hell all the vampires in class got the nastiest look from him. He smelled like he was playing with his pet dog this morning, but Krystina said he didn't have a dog but that _she did_ have a couple of pets. " I have a dog and a cat but they don't smell, and the smell is not that bad he's a teacup yorkie, and the cat is a Siamese. I mean I smell it too but it's like far stronger li-" something in my got triggered.

"You're right. The smell is far to strong to be a house pet... We'll talk about this later. There are still risks here." Alice came skipping in "We'll meet in our house tonight. I mean it's only fair, and either ways I already told Carlise and Esme you guys are coming." She slumped down in her seat and started having a vision.

"Edward we have to get out of here...now! Layla, Kriss... flee. Something is coming after us and it's not a good idea to fight it." I couldn't think of anything worse than the Volturi or werewolves. Anxiety struck my voice "Alice what is coming after us? What is it?" She just shook her head and gave us orders "We have to run. Edward you get The rest of the family and I'll ride with Layla and Kriss to get Carlise and Jasper. You warn the others Bella, Rose, Emmett, Esme. Alright. I'll run outside then you guys run and hop the fence. Go!"

Alice spoke so low her voice was almost inaudible to us but we got what she said.

The plan worked out all right except for the fact that security guards were on our ass the entire time!I jumped the fence, Alice provoked the security guards, while Kriss,and Layla run to the office saying that they were sick and if she could go home. We got to our cars and I hit seventy-five mph before I even hit the street.

I raced to South Dade high school. Barged into the main office and spoke to the secretary "I need to take out, Isabella and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale!" "Do you have I.D, Sir?" her cheery nasal voice irritated me. I quickly took out my I.D. "Here, it's a family emergency!" She looked at my I.D "Sorry you need to be over eighteen, and this says you're thirteen." She handed me the piece of plastic with an 'I told you so' smirk on her face. That really pissed me off. "Listen, I don't care my mom, sent me to get my brother and sisters and I tend to do that right now!" I knew the classes they were in because Alice had asked them in case of an emergency. I barged into each class and called my relative.

Bella's gym Agricultural-Science teacher gave me the most trouble. "Do you have a note?" Damn people don't know the meaning of 'EMERGENCY' "No this is an emergency!" He stared at me as if I was some convict. "Okay, fine but make sure you get a note explaining why you weren't here." He pointed to the door and Bella and I ran.

When we got to the car Emmet and Rosalie were in the back. I opened the door for Bella and slid in to my seat. "We still need to get Esme. So while we are at the house get what you need and throw it in the back. Alright!" I called Alice to see what was going on. "Edward calm down. Ok, you need to get Esme, and the five of us switched cars. Kriss and Layla went to get Nick to keep him safe. We'll meet back at the house."


	6. On the go!

**Intellectually I am nothing compared to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. She rocks, I fold socks.'(**

The four of us flew into the house. "Esme?" She came down the stairs "Don't worry Edward, Alice called" our mother's sweet singing voice reassured us that thing are going to get better, "The suit cases are out in the rooms. Pack. Quickly. We don't have much time!" I carried Bella on my back up to our room.

She jumped off in front of her suit case. Like a good wife she packed quickly and organized. When she was done she took the time to help me pack any thing else we would need. Stuff like maps, sunglasses, hats, chargers(electronics), etc. We headed downstairs and met with the others.

I started to give out instructions about the cars "Okay, Esme and Carlise take the Mercades. Jasper,Alice take the Porshe. Rosalie, Emett take the BMW. Kriss take Nike and Layla and go in the Eclipse. Bella and I will take the Volvo." Bella's going to kill me for that... "Okay? But before we go may I ask dear little 'sister'... WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING??"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Alright, we are going to Chicago. I mean it's pretty crowded, there's not much sunlight and well we still have the house there don't we?"

"Don't be absurd, Alice. We can't go to Chicago. They must know we have a house there." I responded annoyed "So where do we go _Mr.Smartie Martie? _I mean the only place we haven't been is frickin..." Alice by then was deep in thought. "How _about_ we head for South Dakota?" Carlise Spoke up "That sound like a great idea, Edward. Does everyone agree?"

Most of the people agreed to this thought except for Emmett "W-wh-Why don't we just go to North Dakota I mean there we can make a clean get away to Ca-" I cut Emmett off right there. "Let's just head on I-95 for a while. Emmett in _one hour_ call me I'll tell you why."

And with that we were on our way. Emmett called me and I explained the whole North and South thing and that we were going to stay awfully close to the border of the two. "Ohh, I get it now. Thanks, Eddie boy. Oh and you might want to let Bella drive for a while. Girls get pretty testy when you say they can't drive. Owww! Rose what was that for. Hey Edward call us when you hear something from Alice."

I soon enough got a text from Layla saying that she wanted to switch to our car for a while. Bella called her back "Okay. Okay. So you just want to talk without burning minutes and that they just pulled over for gas." Bella nodded and held my hand. "Alright exit 26 b. We'll be there in two minutes. See you then!"

When we reached Kriss, Layla, and Nick we had already been in the grand state of Tennessee. We stopped at a local 7-eleven to get gasoline and have Layla switch cars. After the switch Layla and Bella were both in the back seat just talking. "So you got changed by your _best friend_?"  
"Yea, I mean she didn't do it on purpose, she just wanted me to be safe from the **damn **Volturi."  
"Do you have any _special abilities_ we should know about??"  
"Yes, I do." My curiosity got the best of me. "Well, what is it"  
"I control peoples minds"  
"Really I never thought people could do that. I _did_ know that vampires dazzled people."

--XxX--

**A/N: So how did people like it. I must say Thank God for insomnia. It's effen 4:05 am and I am as hyper as a bunny (\/)smokin some lettuce. Please Review!**

(")--(")


	7. El Novillo Reservations

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Do you have any __special abilities we should know about??"  
"Yes, I do." My curiosity got the best of me. "Well, what is it"  
"I control peoples minds"  
"Really I never thought people could do that. I __did know that vampires dazzled people."_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, Damn it, that means Edward isn't real!! :''( **

"What does _dazzling_ mean?"  
"When a vampire _dazzles_ a person they use their enhanced traits to lure someone to do something. Or they kiss _endlessly_ to _almost_ destroy ones brain." Bella glared at me her lip slowly curling up. I glanced back at her "Love, why are you looking at me like that" she started giggling "When haven't you dazzled me! Day after day you dazzle me to the point where I fall deeper and deeper in love!"

"Awwww! Edward, your such a ladies killer! No pun intended." She smiled at me and Bella? Wait Bella!? "Bella what are you doing up here?! I looked at her my eyes about to pop out of their sockets. "Well..." She smiled and looked down at her hands and back to my face " I came to give you this." Bella out of no where kissed me!

"Wow! That was... Thank you, Bella." she nestled her head into my neck. "Please keep your eyes on the road, you may be a very good driver but it just makes you look normal to the other _humans_." I quickly looked at the road pretending to pay attention to what I was doing and then suddenly I (out of nowhere) decided to kiss my love, Bella, gently on the top of her head. She looked up amazingly surprised and then whispered very gently "Thank you... for being my soul mate, babe."

_'You're welcome, Edward"_ That mystery voice was Layla's. I looked back too quickly for Bells to see. She was sitting her legs crossed atop her seat, smiling and waving. She mouthed '_I did it. I made you kiss her. See, I **can** control minds--' _She grinned from ear to ear, _' but I don't dazzle people. Especially you, what kind of friend would I be to Bella.'_ I shook my head and let out a tiny chuckle... "Thank you, Layla."

Bella lifted her head from her sleep-like trance "Edward, your eyes are black, do you need to hunt because I'm calling Alice. _I am_ thirsty." She got the cellphone from the top of my right leg and dialed the oh-so familiar number of our pixie-ish sister.

"Hell-oooooo, Alice!" Her eyes were blackish-turquoise colour and she was smiling ear to ear and back " I wanted to know if you or Jasper have hunted lately and if you knew were we can stop and hunt??" She nodded and then mouthed 'Kentucky' and then continued the conversation with Alice "So Kriss wants to meet up with us... okay... but at a restaurant so nick can eat?? Okay I think Edward heard any ways... Alrighty then I'll call Krystina and Nick and arrange the meeting. Layla's hand flew up to Bella almost smacking her square in the face "Hand me the phone-" she said sternly "ummm... _Please_"

Layla got the phone from Bella and this time Layla called instead of Bells. "Hey-yyyyyy, Kriss-ssss! Where do you want to meet?? Okay. We're in Hartford,Kentucky and you are a mile away -- half a mile -- you're here!!. Okay what does _Nicholas_ want to eat? Spanish food? _No?_ To be specific Nicaraguan food okay I'll check it out real quick on my laptop.KK! Goo-ooooood Bye-eeeee!"Her sweet song good-bye filled the car. Then the phone "bloop-bloop-bloop-ed" shut, she whipped out her Dell laptop.

Two minutes later she dialed Nicholas and Krystina. "Hey, look I found a cool place in Eddyville, it's called 'El Novillo'. It is Nica food so don;t worry. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Right Edward?" I looked back and nodded. "Okay..." She continued to give her directions to this restaurant she made reservations for.


End file.
